


Suit & Tie

by CapnShellhead



Category: Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spoilers for Luke Cage Season 2, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: *** Spoilers for Luke Cage season 2 ***Danny Rand hears some rumors about a new crime boss in Harlem and he drops by to make sure Luke's okay.





	Suit & Tie

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was filled to the brim with a whole series based on this premise but I contained myself. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Danny Rand returned to Harlem after hearing there was a new boss in town.

Several names flew around: Bushmaster, Nightshade, Shades, even Luke at one point. Danny offered to swing through to make sure everything was okay. It took a while for Luke to return his call and when he did, Danny heard music in the background. Something smooth and sultry; not at all like the music Luke usually played in the shop. For a moment, Danny wondered if he’d interrupted Luke on a date.

He stuttered out a response, unsure why his face warmed, “Hi, Luke. You busy?”

He spun around to face the large window in his office as Luke replied, “My boy, Danny.” His voice is deep and measured, washing over Danny in a way that always made him feel trapped in quicksand. Luke had a voice that made Danny want to follow him anywhere, even when they fought. Danny’s eyes closed momentarily and he took a breath to keep it together. “What can I do for you?”

Danny swallowed, laughing off the nervous quelling in his stomach. “I wanted to know if you’re free and could I maybe… stop by?”

“Any time,“ Luke replied and he must’ve moved to a quieter area because the music faded into the background.

Now, Danny could hear nothing but the low timbre of Luke’s voice. Danny’s heart beat faster, face warming as he bit his lip. It’s ridiculous and it would come to nothing but if the nervous fluttering in his chest was anything to go by, Danny had feelings for Luke. Luke “suave, brave and way too cool to give Danny the time of day” Cage. It’s embarrassing and he’d done his best to hide it.

Luke’s voice came through, almost hushed as he added, “How about next week?”

Danny nodded eagerly, kicking himself when he remembered Luke couldn’t see him. “Perfect.”

“Wear something nice for me,” Luke replied with a smile in his voice, his words sending a flash of heat down Danny’s spine. Luke hung up and Danny took several deep breaths, feeling overwarm and anticipatory.

Surely, he was reading too much into it.

 

 

Danny showed up at Luke’s apartment building only to be pointed across town. He made his way down the street to an old Harlem movie theater. Months ago, this place had been abandoned. Now, it appeared to be the place to be. There were three black SUVs parked outside and, in Danny’s experience, that was a bad sign. He tried to keep himself from tensing up, although he was sure this couldn’t spell anything good for Luke.

As he approached, one of the men standing by the first car nods at Danny and points him upstairs. Danny climbed the stairs to the area above the theater and knocked on the door, his heart in his throat.

“It’s open,” he heard and opened the door. He found Luke standing in the hall tying a tie above a nice, sleek black dress shirt. It hugged him like it had been specially made for him. The fabric clung to his thick biceps and pulled worryingly every time Luke flexed. Danny’s mouth dried as he watched Luke work, trying to find the words for a greeting.

“You ready?” he asked dumbly and Luke flashed him a smile before returning to the mirror.

“Almost. You look nice,” he said.

“I do?” Danny asked, sliding a hand down his dress shirt. He was wearing a green button down and no tie. His slacks a dark grey because he hadn’t known exactly where they were headed. They were tailor made and expensive but Danny still felt underdressed in front of Luke.

“For you,” Luke teased and Danny laughed. He knew how to handle Luke teasing him.

“Thanks,” he said dryly. “Where are we going?” he asked.

Luke grabbed a blazer and started towards the door. He led the way down the stairs and out into the street, his broad figure cutting through the small crowds easily. Danny expected him to turn and start walking to wherever they were headed but instead, one of the men opened the door and Luke gestured for Danny to climb inside.

“These are yours?” Danny asked and Luke nodded, squeezing his thigh as he climbed in after him.

They ride quietly over to Harlem’s Paradise. The streets seem quieter, less people out but the ones that are seem amicable. If Danny didn’t know better, he‘d say things were peaceful but Luke was stiff in a way Danny knew to mean he was on alert. Danny watched him silently, wanting to help but unsure how. As if sensing his discontent, Luke looked over and winked at him playfully. A bright smile transformed his face for one beautiful moment and Danny returned it.

When they arrive, the driver opened the door and they climbed out. Luke headed inside, the double doors parting for them as Danny hurried to follow. Luke reached back and took Danny’s hand in his strong, larger one. Danny watched him part the crowded here too, feeling safe in knowing Luke had a good hold on him.

A party looked to be in full swing, something smooth and jazzy played on stage. Danny wondered if Luke had brought him here to enjoy the show but Luke headed towards the back. Danny followed, on edge as the last time they’d been here, Luke had an altercation with Mariah Dillard. But Luke appeared calmer once they arrived, his shoulders losing their rigid tension as he weaved through the crowd. He pulled Danny tighter to him, the woodsy scent of sandalwood drawing Danny closer.

Quite a few people waved at Luke in greeting and he waved back with his free hand, a confident smile on his face. Luke seemed at home here; in charge and well aware of that fact. More men in black suits nodded at Danny as they passed and Danny felt certain he was missing something.

A thought started to take hold but he assured himself he was wrong. Clearly, Luke had only taken over this club and that was well worth the respect he was receiving. That rumor about Luke taking over Hell’s Kitchen had to be a lie. Danny hadn’t knowing Luke that long but he knew enough to know Luke was a good man. He was the furthest thing from Cottonmouth and Black Mariah. He’d never take over their business.

Luke turned back to him in concern, his brow furrowed. He had to lean in to be heard over the music, his eyes raised to the crowd behind Danny before they returned to Danny. This close and being pushed together by the dancers surrounding them, Danny felt snared. If he moved back, he could get lost in the crowd, if he moved forward, he’d be further enmeshed in the heat from Luke’s body, the easy possession in his gaze. And Danny very much wanted to move forward, to stop putting on layer after layer of self-protection and hiding his feelings. How nice would it be to just tell Luke how he felt? How much nicer that would be than pretending he was content to be Luke’s friend?

Someone knocked into Danny’s back and he pitched forward. Luke steadied him carefully, a soft smile on his face. “Hey, careful. You okay?” he asked and Danny swallowed, nodding jerkily as Luke stroked his arms softly. “You sure? You seem worried?”

Danny stared at him curiously because Luke had been incredibly tense on the way over and Danny wanted to ask what that had been about. He wanted to ask because Luke seemed more at home in this place than at his own apartment. But instead, he just nodded, smiling as reassuringly as he could. The corner of Luke’s mouth ticked up as he studied Danny doubtfully for a moment before he drew him in close against his broad chest.

Then he pushed Danny ahead of him, his hand on his lower back in a way that only worsened the flush to Danny’s cheeks. The men they pass along the stairwell nod politely but, even so, Danny felt his insides twist in nervousness. They reached the door at the very top and Luke herded Danny inside. Danny’s wyes widened and he looked to Luke in question. Luke closed the door but not before Danny got a glimpse of men in black lining up outside the door.

“Are those your fans?” Danny asked jokingly and Luke laughed, a deep full sound. It should put Danny at ease. And it would have if Luke’s response hadn’t followed.

“You could say that.” Luke moved over to sit at the desk, his jacket pulled tight as he crossed his arms.

Danny swallowed nervously, and turned to peer out of the window. “So… this all seems nice,” he said carefully. Luke doesn’t respond. Danny added, “It’s different. All this is yours now?”

It went quiet and Danny turned to see Luke watching him avidly, spread out in his chair rather brazenly. It made Danny feel exposed but in a weird way, he didn’t mind it. It made him want to put on a show. But, then again, he was sure he was putting on a show.

“Luke?” he asked as Luke pushed off from the desk and moved in close. His gaze darkened, almost predatorily. “What’s up?”

Luke smiled, stopping a few feet away from Danny. “Why are you here, Danny?”

Danny’s voice wavered, “I’m here to see you.” Luke rose a brow and Danny clarified, “My friend.”

“Is that right?” Luke asked, his eyes narrowing. “Why now?”

“I missed you. Do I need a reason to visit now?”

“You do when my men tell me you’ve been handing around Harlem asking questions.” Danny would be concerned about the tone there but Luke looked more like he was preparing himself for disappointment than a fight. It had been a while since Danny put that look on his face.

“Your men?” Danny asked and Luke’s mouth tightened momentarily before his face was clear of any expression. It looked so wrong on Luke’s face but Danny pressed on, “Those men work for you now? What’s going on, Luke? What is this?”

“Things are different now,” he said calmly. “I run things.”

“Like Cottonmouth? Like Mariah?” Danny asked and Luke shook his head, lip curled in disgust. Danny tried to appeal to him, “Luke… this isn’t you, man.”

“I’m not running things the way they did. I’m trying to keep everyone safe and it’s working. People know me and they understand that nothing goes on in the streets without me knowing it. If someone steps out of line, I clear things up., I’m not in this for money or for power.”

Danny shook his head, gesturing to the hall outside the door. “And that’s not power?” He turned to Luke, the blank look on his face fueling Danny’s rage. “And if you step out of line? Who clears that up?”

Luke eyed him curiously, almost incredulously. He shifted his broad shoulders, the black fabric of his suit moving with him desirably. Then Luke smiled a Cheshire grin that made Danny feel like prey. Even more so as he leaned in and asked, “Are you scared for me or of me?”

Danny straightened his spine as Luke reached out and wrapped an arm around Danny’s waist, ensnaring him. Luke’s scent surrounded him, his warmth seeping in and soothing Danny’s tension. He let himself be guided back against Luke’s chest as Luke’s lips brushed his ear. He reached across Danny’s shoulder and pointed out the circular window to the crowd below.

“You see those people down there?” he asked. He hummed in question and Danny nodded, unsure when his eyes had fallen closed. “I fight for them. Maybe I don’t do it the way everyone wants me to but it’s working. If I gotta fight dirty, I’ll fight dirty. These people are counting on me and if this is what it takes to clean up my home, I’ll do it.”

Danny thought this over for a moment, Luke’s broad hand stroking his shoulder going a long way changing his mind. He fell back against Luke’s chest, watching the people in the crowd below. They certainly seemed happy, safe, more secure here than Danny had seen during Mariah and Bushmaster’s reign of terror. Maybe Luke had a point and this was yet again something Danny couldn’t understand.

Still, “You need this place to do this job?” he asked. The thought of Luke sitting behind that des and running things made Danny sick.

Luke hummed, his voice deep in Danny’s ear, “It’s the center of everything in this city. And it’s mine,” Luke said, his hand sliding down palm Danny’s stomach. Danny gasped, eyes heavy as Luke surrounded him completely. “You don’t like it?”

“It’s…” Danny swallowed, trying to speak as Luke began unbuttoning his shirt. “It’s nice.”

Luke laughed softly, the sound rumbling through Danny’s body. “Just nice?”

He slid his hand inside the opening he’d made and stroked a thumb teasingly down Danny’s chest. He brushed a hard nipple and Danny bit down a moan, unaware he was quite sensitive there. Luke stroked over it again, nosing into Danny’s throat when he bit his lip. His eyes fell closed as Luke unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the lapels free of his pants.

Danny sighed, giving himself over to Luke’s hands as he pulled the shirt away and sucked and nipped at Danny’s throat. His lip slid out from between his teeth and Luke took them, guiding Danny with a hand on his cheek. Danny shivered, every brush of Luke’s lips sending heat coursing through his body. Luke took over naturally, bossing Danny around the way he had when they’d first worked together. Instead of fighting it, Danny went with it, letting Luke guide his head back as he opened for Luke’s tongue.

Luke groaned, tipping his head back for a better angle. The smooth fabric of his jacket against Danny’s bare skin made him shiver and then Danny’s eyes snapped open. He looked to the window, fighting to keep his eyes open as Luke nipped at a spot behind his ear.

“Luke, the window.” He tried to keep his head straight, “They can see us.”

He turned to see Luke staring at him expectantly. “Okay?”

“We’re – Luke – aren’t you concerned?”

“Should I be?” Luke asked curiously. “They talk about us all the time. Who cares? We’ll prove them right?”

“They talk about us?” Danny asked, heart pounding.

Luke cocked his head to the side, a teasing glint in his eye. “The way you look at me… you had to have known.”

Danny blushed, stepping back to clear his head. “I would never… and Claire…”

Luke’s voice softened, “She’s not here right now. We broke up.” Danny watched Luke’s face shutter before he shook himself a little. He returned to his desk, sat down and pressed a button beneath the desk. A shade slowly covered the window, blocking out the lights from below. The dim lighting remaining made Luke’s intentions even clearer.

Danny could leave. Luke would let him. He’d changed but it was clear he still cared about Danny. Danny should leave; he should go outside, get a clearer head and call Misty and Claire to talk some sense into Luke.

Instead, he strode forward and slid between Luke and the desk. Luke smiled, eyes brightening as he pulled Danny into a brutal kiss. Danny groaned, his mouth falling open as Luke’s tongue met his. He sucked hard, hungry and demanding as he took Danny apart, standing to rise above him. He managed to be everywhere at once, his scent, his strength overpowering Danny as he fell back against the desk.

Luke pushed him down, a powerful hand on his chest as he leaned over and took one of Danny’s nipples between his teeth, biting lightly. Danny sighed, arching up as Luke reached for the fastening of Danny’s pants. Luke curled over him, his warmth drawing Danny closer and away from the cool surface of the desk. Luke pulled off Danny’s shoes, his pants and underwear, leaving him exposed. Danny wasn’t sure what did him in: the hunger in Luke’s eyes, the adrenaline rushing through his veins, the need to prove that he wasn’t embarrassed of this… regardless of the reason, he reached down.

And touched the button beneath the desk.

Luke’s eyes widened in surprise and Danny felt that familiar thrill in putting that look on his face again. Luke flashed him a smile before he sat down in the chair. Danny started to rise up to follow when Luke pulled his legs over his shoulders and kissed the inside of Danny’s thigh. Danny shivered, skin alit where Luke’s lips brushed against the soft, pale skin as he made a line up to Danny’s center. Luke laid a teasing kiss to the swollen head of Danny’s cock before sliding in closer and spreading Danny’s cheeks.

Danny sucked in a breath, heart pounding, face beet red as Luke lapped his tongue firmly over Danny’s tight pucker. Danny gasped, squirming as Luke repeated the motion, his tongue a wet, light scratch along his sensitive opening. No one had ever done this to Danny before. No one had ever spread him open like this. Luke was the first among many firsts and Danny wouldn’t have it any other way.

Luke held him tight around his upper thighs, mouth sucking hungrily at Danny’s rim, working it ardently. Danny pushed down, the cool surface of the desk a welcome feeling against his too warm skin as he Luke licked and sucked until Danny opened for him, sloppy and wet. Danny covered his mouth as an embarrassingly loud groan escaped, hips bucking in Luke’s grip. He shuddered, cock leaking wetly along his stomach as Luke tilted him up rather easily for a better angle.

He could hear Luke’s calm, measured breathing as he worked. Danny’s watched his beautiful, long lashes flutter, eyes closed, brow furrowed in focus. He’d be content to do this for the rest of the night; Danny bare and writhing on his tongue while Luke sat fully dressed, his mouth buried in Danny’s ass. Danny groaned, eyes rolling back as he felt his hole pulse and tense around Luke’s tongue, welcoming the intrusion.

Luke shifted a little, his nose brushing the underside of Danny’s balls as he pulled Danny further apart. Danny felt the tight knot of arousal in his belly start to burn hotter, his cock pulsing needy between his thighs. He’s close, embarrassingly close as he pushed down on Luke’s tongue insistently. Luke let out a knowing hum that made Danny push down even needier. Luke could call him a brat all he wanted as long as he didn’t stop doing that thing with his tongue.

Then, Luke pulled back suddenly, standing and wiping his mouth. Danny stared up at him dazedly, his nipples hard and aching in the cool air. Luke unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves, eyes trailing over Danny proudly. The only sign he’s even the bit shaken is the bulge in his slacks. Danny’s mouth waters, his cock jerking as he imagined taking Luke into his mouth. He met Luke’s gaze, stomach tightening at the desire he found there.

Luke pulled down his zipper and pulled his cock out, stroking it slowly. Danny’s eyes widened as he took in the size of it. He supposed he shouldn’t have expected anything different. Luke was a big guy and it figured he’d be big everywhere. Luke’s cock was lengthy, flushed a deep, dark, red at the tip and dripping over his hand as he stroked himself. It was thick, enough that Danny tensed in anticipation.

He slid forward on the desk, reaching out for it. It drew a curious glance from Luke as Danny licked hips lips and took hold of Luke’s cock. It’s hot and weighty in Danny’s palm, the bead of precome welling at the top drawing Danny’s tongue to it. He lapped at the tip, a little more as more of it welled up in response. Luke adjusted himself a little, shoulders falling back as he breathed in deep.

Danny glanced up, preening as Luke dropped a hand to his blonde curls in praise. Danny wrapped his lips around the head, sucking experimentally and smiling at the aborted thrust of Luke’s hips. He’s ready, as keyed up as Danny is and as temping as it would be to say here and make Luke come in his mouth, Danny pulled up, pulling Luke closer by the hips. He stroked him, holding Luke’s gaze before Luke crushed their mouths together. Danny groaned, taking his tongue as he felt Luke harden even further in his hand.

Luke reached into the desk drawer and pulled out a tube of lube. Danny’s stomach tightened in anticipation, accepting the soft kiss as Luke slicked his cock and drew Danny’s hungry gaze to it once more. The sight of it slick and shiny, wet and fucking through Luke’s large fist made Danny comply rather eagerly as Luke pulled him closer to the edge of the desk. The angle allowing Luke to take all of his weight in his arm rather than the desk.

Luke’s slick fingers slid inside Danny, deep and intent. Danny gasped, holding onto Luke’s arm as he stretched him open carefully. “God, even your fingers are thick,” Danny mused.

Luke kissed the inside of his knee as he worked up to four fingers, his breathing growing as Danny welcomed them in readily. Danny was fully aware that anyone could look up into this office and see him pushing down eagerly to take everything Luke was giving him. They’d easily be able to make out Danny fucking himself on Luke’s fingers, the way all of their kisses had turned form soft to greedy. He knew that and he knew he should probably be ashamed of that but he wasn’t. Instead, he was pushing down on Luke’s fingers and urging him to get on with it.

Finally, Luke lined them up, the head popping in with a low sigh from Danny’s lips. Luke touched his chin, holding his gaze as he pushed in further, slow, frustratingly slow. He watched Danny for any sign of discomfort, his mouth falling open as Danny fell back against the desk, eyes rolling up as Luke slowly filled him.

Danny had imagined this, though not the locale. He groaned low in his throat as Luke pressed deeper still, his breathing labored with the effort to be careful. When he bottomed out, Luke pet his stomach softly, the fullness sending flush of warmth through Danny’s body. He felt content like this, even more so as Luke curled over him, his eyes softer than Danny had seen in a while. Danny wrapped his arms around Luke’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Luke’s hips buck minutely and it draws a low moan. Luke’s eyes lit up curiously, hands planting down on the desk on either side of Danny’s head.

He pulled out and pushed in slow and deep, the sensation taking Danny’s breath away. Luke took up a low rhythm, abs tense with the effort. Danny held his gaze, licking his lips as he pulled Luke’s ear closer to his lips. “Give me more. I want all of it.”

“Can’t, “ Luke panted and he sounded as though he was speaking from experience. The wood groaned quietly as Luke’s grip tightened.

“You can,” Danny said. “I’m your boy, right? Take me.”

Luke groaned, his hips snapping a little rougher on the next thrust. Harder still when Danny pushed down to meet him. The next thrust rattled the heavy wood desk, Luke’s hands holding tight to the edge. Danny panted, his cock bobbing wetly between them, leaving slick trails of precome on his stomach. Luke pushed in harder, his hips snapping roughly as his hands took hold of Danny’s hips. He pulled Danny down to meet him, eyes falling closed as he lost himself in Danny’s heat.

Danny watched him avidly, finding beauty in the laxness of Luke’s face. Luke’s hips slammed into him and he spilled between them with a gasp, cock jerking hard as he covered their chests. He clenched tight around Luke’s cock, feeling Luke pulse within him. Luke pulled him tighter into his arms, Danny’s legs wrapped tight around his waist. He pumped his hips roughly once, twice, really letting Danny feel it as his cock thickened and filled Danny messy and wet. Danny held his gaze, heart in his throat as Luke pumped him full.

Luke’s mouth fell open and Danny captured it, taking his tongue as Luke thrust in lazily. Luke sat back in his chair, holding Danny close as he did. He stroked Danny’s back the corner of his mouth turned up. Happy. Sated. Content. Danny sighed, resting his head on Luke’s shoulder.

“I don’t know that I like this, Luke.”

“I’m going to fix this place,” he said solidly. Danny heard the certainty there and he knew Luke believed that. But that didn’t make it true.

“And if that turns you into someone you don’t like?”

“I’ll be anyone I need to be.” His lips brushed Danny’s ear as he held him tighter. “Don’t worry about me. They can’t hurt me. They can’t kill me.”

“You keep saying that,” Danny said tiredly.

“I’ll let you know when that stops being true,” Luke murmured, stroking his hand along Danny’s back.

Danny felt safe here. He wasn't sure if he should... but he does. This is Luke.

Danny would always feel safe with Luke.


End file.
